A Different Weasley Boy
by HisAngel22
Summary: It was a hot, June afternoon when Charlie Weasley realized that his brother’s little friend Hermione wasn’t so little anymore. HG/CW My first attempt at lemon. M for a reason


Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling, thus, I do not own Harry Potter.

**A Different Weasley Boy**

It was a hot, June afternoon when Charlie Weasley realized that his brother's little friend Hermione wasn't so little anymore. In fact, she was a full-blown woman. She was lying out by the lake behind the Burrow when this realization hit him. He was headed out for a swim but stopped in his tracks when he saw her.

She was spread out across a beach towel, dozing lightly in the hot sun. Her long, brown hair, once bushy, was now a halo of loose curls fanned about her head. She had a peaceful expression on her heart shaped face and a small smile graced her full, rosy lips. His gaze traveled lower, over her delicate chin and slender neck, before pausing at the sight of her full breasts, barely concealed under her skimpy, yellow bikini top. He felt himself grow hard as he continued his visual exploration of her gorgeous form. A flat, tanned stomach gave way to the gentle rise of her shapely hips. He ached even more at the sight of her long, elegant legs and, finally allowing his gaze to travel back upwards, the apex of her lean thighs, covered in a scrap of material that barely dared to call itself a pair of bottoms.

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, he shifted his towel to cover the obvious erection straining against his swim trunks, stepped off the tree lined path, and cleared his throat to alert the young woman to his presence.

"Hi, Charlie," she called, shifting into a sitting position. "Going for a swim?"

"Yeah," he responded as he swallowed hard. "Would you care to join me?"

She wiped the sweat off her brow and replied, "Sure! It's just too hot out here to stay out of the water any longer."

Charlie was relieved when she stood up and waded into the water before him, allowing him to drop his towel and slip into the water without her noticing his "problem". He tried no to watch her hips sway as she walked or think about how delicious she looked dipped back to wet her hair. The renewed ache in his swim trunks told him those efforts had been futile.

The water was warm against him as he waded out to where Hermione was floating lazily.

"So, Charlie, what have you been up to since the end of the war?" she asked, looking up at him. The sun glinted of her eyes, making the chocolate orbs appear to sparkle.

"Um… I'm staying at a flat in London with some of my old Hogwarts buddies. I just started working at the Ministry actually. I'm heading a new squad meant to control the growing number of wild dragons in England."

"Oh! So you're staying in England then? Why don't you come around home more often then?"

"Well," he sighed, running a hand through his short, red hair. "to be completely honest, Mum's driving me crazy. She keeps bugging me to settle down. She seems to think that twenty four is too old to not have, at the very least, a steady girlfriend."

Hermione laughed and Charlie splashed her and exclaimed, "Hey! That's not funny. What about you? Is there someone special in your life?"

"No. Ron and I tried the whole "relationship" thing, but I ended it. We're really just better off being friends."

Charlie didn't respond and Hermione fell silent. They remained quiet for a while, Hermione soaking up the sun and Charlie staring thoughtfully into the distance. Then, without allowing himself to think about what he was about to do, Charlie wrapped his arms around her, pulled her upright, and pressed his lips to hers.

Hermione's eyes snapped open in shock for a moment, before she relaxed against him, let her eyes drift closed, and wrapped her arms around his neck. As she pressed herself against his muscular chest, she felt his long, hard erection rub against her core, through their swim clothes, and she moaned into his mouth.

Finally, they broke apart, both of them gasping for breath. Charlie, as though he suddenly realized what he'd just done, quickly released Hermione and turned away from her. The motion caused to water to splash against her shoulders and made her realize that he had let her go.

"Charlie?" She quested. She tentatively reached out to touch his shoulder.

Feeling her hand on his shoulder, he softly said, "I'm sorry Hermione. I don't know what came over me. I… I think I should go now." He began to swim away but pause when she called his name again.

"Charlie. Please don't go. I … I didn't mind what you did. Actually, I loved it."

The redhead spun abruptly to face her. She was staring up at him, a mischievous look on her pretty little face.

"You see," she said, stepping towards him. "I wasn't completely honest when I told you why I broke up with Ron. In truth, not that I told him this, I ended it with him because…" She paused long enough to stretch up to his ear before finishing in a whisper, "every time we slept together, I didn't see him. I saw a different Weasley boy."

Charlie was thick enough to ask, "Who?"

Hermione stepped back and smirked. "You, Charlie." Then, as though to emphasize her point, she reached up, behind her neck, and pulled at the string holding her bikini top up. The fabric fell down and Charlie lost all control. He grabbed her around the waist and pressed her roughly to his chest. She moaned into his mouth once more and wrapped her legs around his waist. After a moment of frantic kissing, Charlie pulled away, only to lean forward and attach his mouth to the exposed skin of her breasts.

"Oh, Charlie!" She moaned loudly, as he pulled one pink nipple into his mouth and nipped it lightly. With one hand still around her waist, he used the other to knead her other breast. He continued sucking and biting or tweaking her nipples as he began to wade back towards the shore.

Once they reached the sandy shore, Charlie pulled her bikini top all the way off and tossed it onto the ground before laying her down on her towel. He spread her knees apart and kneeled between them. Then, Charlie kissed his way down her stomach and to her bikini bottoms. Using his teeth, he made quick work of the strings on either side and tossed them away too.

Hermione moaned as Charlie bent his face toward her smooth mound and licked it, long and slow. She tangled her hands in his hair as he flicked her swollen clit with his tongue. Without warning, Charlie plunged two of his fingers deep inside of her and tugged at her clit with his teeth, causing her to cry out.

"Charlie! Oh Charlie, please. Stop. I want to cum with you in me." Hermione cried.

Charlie smirked, gave her wonderful, wet folds one more lingering lick, and leaned up to pull his trunks off. Then he was in her, in one smooth stroke. He moaned at the feel of her tight muscles wrapped around him. He leaned forward and kissed her as he began pumping in and out of her. She raised her hips and met him thrust for thrust. After just a few moments, Charlie felt her walls contract around him and she cried out his name. He thrust into her once more before his climax over took him and he emptied inside of her. He rolled quickly onto his side, to avoid crushing her and wrapped his arms around her.

"That," Hermione panted, "was even better than I'd ever imagined."

"Tell me about it."

After a moment, Hermione stood up long enough to replace her discarded swimsuit on her body and help Charlie back into his trunks. Then she lay back down at his side and they drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Six months later, the couple found themselves at the Burrow for Christmas. Things between them had been going great. They had recently decided to move in together and had purchased a small flat near the Ministry, where Hermione now worked as an apprentice in the Department of International Magical Cooperation. Molly was ecstatic to see her next to oldest son so happy; Ginny, Harry, George, Percy and Bill were glad they had both found someone; and Ron had finally come to accept their relationship.

It was just before 10 o'clock when everyone began to say their goodnights and filter off to their rooms. Before they could leave though, Charlie called for everyone's attention.

"I won't keep you long guys; I just have something I need to say before we go to bed." Then, he turned to Hermione, sank onto one knee and pulled out a small, velvet box. "Hermione, love of my life, these past few months have been the best of my life. I never want it to end, so, with that in mind, I would like to ask: Would you do me the honor of being my Mrs. Weasley?"

"Yes! Yes!!" Hermione cried, throwing herself into his arms. Charlie lifted her up and spun her around before putting her down. He opened the ring box and slipped the diamond and ruby band onto her left ring finger. All his brothers cheered Molly and Ginny started to cry.

Hermione looked around at her soon to be family, then up into her fiancé's eyes. "Well, you couldn't have picked a better time, love." She said. "Because I have an announcement too. I'm pregnant."

With those words, a renewed round of cheers began. Charlie could bo nothing but smile for a moment before he leaned down and kissed her.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Charlie."

* * *

AN: There we have it! My first attempt at full blown lemon! How did I do?


End file.
